蜚蠊文献名录
第一部分 Albuquerque 的论文 1. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. 1982. Synopsis of the Neotropical cockroach genus Macrophyllodromia (Orthoptera: Blattoidea, Epilampridae). Proceedings of the United States National Museum . 113: 421-427.（国内无） 2. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. 1964. On a collection of cockroaches from Venezuela (Orthoptera: Blattoidea). Boletim do Museu Paraense Emílio Goeldi, série Zoologia. 45: 3-22. （国内无） 3. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. 1964a. Check-list dos Blattaria Brasileiros. Boletim do Museu Paraense Emílio Goeldi, série Zoologia. 41: 1-37. （国内无） 4. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. 1971a. Sôbre alguns Blattaria de Santa Catarina, Brasil (Dictyoptera). Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 31(3): 329-335. （电子 5. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. 1971b. Sôbre duas espécies novas de Chromatonotus Hebard, 1920 (Epilampride, Blattellinae). Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 31(3): 341-343. （电子 6. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. 1972. Inventário dos Blattaria da Amazônia, com descricao de três espécies novas. Boletim do Museu Paraense Emílio Goeldi, série Zoologia. 76: 1-38. （国内无） 7. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. 1973. Sobre una colecao de Blattariae do estado da Bahia. Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 33(3): 343-351. （电子 8. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. 1974a. Blattaria de Caruaru, Estado de Perambuco, Brasil. Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 34(2):237-247. （电子 9. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. 1974b. Revisao do gênero Amazonina Hebard, 1929 (Epilampridae, Blattellinae). Acta Amazonica. 4(2): 55-67. （电子 10. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. & Aguiar, G.M. 1975. Révisao do gênero Litoblatta Hebard, 1921 (Blattariae). Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 35(2): 233-243. （电子 11. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. & Aguiar, G.M. 1976. Sobre 0 gênero Riatia Walker, 1868 com descricao de 9 espécies novas 9Dictyoptera, Blattariae). Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 36(4): 847-860. （电子 12. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. & Fraga, C.R.C. 1975. Estudo sobre o gênero Xestoblatta Hebard, 1916 (Blattariae).Descricao de três espécies novas da Amazônia. Boletim do Museu Paraense Emílio Goeldi, série Zoologia. 79: 1-14.. （国内无） 13. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. & Fraga, C.R.C. 1976. Contribuicao o conhecimento de alguns Blattellinae do sul do estado da, Bahia, Brasil (Blattaria, Dictyoptera). Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 36(4): 835-845. （电子 14. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. & Lopes, S.M.R. 1975. Reviseo de Carblatta Hebard, 1916 no Brasil (Dictyoptera, Epilampridae, Blattellinae). Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 35(2): 273-296. （电子 15. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. & Lopes, S.M.R. 1976. Blattaria de Bromélia (Dictyoptera). Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 36(4): 873-901. （电子 16. Albuquerque, I.R. e S. & Lopes, S.M.R. 1977. Blattaria (Dictyoptera) do alto da Mosela, Petropolis, R.J. Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 37(3): 499-520. （电子 第二部分Andersen 的论文 1. Andersen, T. & Kjaerandsen, J. 1995. Three new species of Nocticola Bolívar from Ghana, West Afica (Blattaria: Nocticolidae). The Journalof African Zoology. 109: 377-385. （国内无） 第三部分Anisyutkin 的论文 1. Anisyutkin, L.N. 1997. New and poorly known Dermaptera from South-East Asia. Zoosystematica Rossica. 6: 37–44.（国内无） 2. Anisyutkin, L.N. 1998. Notes on the genus Deroplatys Westwood, with description of a new species from Vietnam (Mantodea: Mantidae: Deroplatyinae). Zoosystematica Rossica. 7: 95–99. （国内无） 3. Anisyutkin, L.N. 1999a. New cockroaches of the subfamily Epilamprinae, with description of a new genusRhabdoblattella (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae). Zoosystematica Rossica. 8: 251-255.( 电子/纸质 ) 4. Anisyutkin, L.N. 1999b. Cockroaches of the subfamily Epilamprinae (Dictyoptera, Blaberidae) of Indo China. Entomologicheskoe Obozrenie. 78: 565-588.(Russian; English translation Entomologica review . 79(4): 434-454：1999) (电子/纸质 ) 5. Anisyutkin, L.N. 2000a. New cockroaches of the subfamily Epilamprinae, with description of a new genus Rhabdoblattella (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae). Zoosystematica Rossica. 8: 251–255. （国内无） 6. Anisyutkin, L.N. 2000b. New species of cockroaches of the genus Rhabdoblatta Kirby (Dictyoptera, Blaberidae) from southeast Asia.I. Entomologicheskoe Obozrenie. 79: 396-417. (电子/ 纸质) 7. Anisyutkin, L.N. & Gorochov, A.V. 2001. New data on the genus Morphna Shlford (Dictyoptera, Blattida, Blaberidae) of the Indochina Peninsula. Entomologicheskoe Obozrenie. 80: 403-410. （国内无） 8. Anisyutkin, L.N. 2002. Notes on the cockroaches of the subfamilies Pycnoscelinae and Diplopterinae from South-East Asia with description of three new species (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae). Zoosystematica Rossica. 10: 351–359. （国内无） 9. Anisyutkin, L.N. 2003. Contribution to knowledge of the cockroach subfamilies Paranauphoetinae (stat. n.), Perisphaeriinae and Panesthiinae (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae). Zoosystematica Rossica. 12: 55–77. （国内无） 10. Anisyutkin, L.N. 2004. A new species of the genus Anisolabis Fieber from South China (Dermaptera: Anisolabididae). Zoosystematica Rossica. 12: 185–186. （国内无） 11. Anisyutkin, L.N. 2004. Redescription of Pycnoscelus rufus Bey-Bienko, Heminauphoeta picea Shelford and Eutheganopteryx mirabilis Shelford (Dictyoptera: Blattina). Zoosystematica Rossica. 12: 177–183. （国内无） 12. Anisyutkin, L.N. 2005. Two new species of Epilamprinae from Vietnam and Cambodia (Dictyoptera, Blattina: Blaberidae). Zoosystematica Rossica. 14: 37–40. （国内无） 13. Anisyutkin, L.N. 2007. A new species of the genus Diploptera Saussure, 1864 from Borneo (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae: Diplopterinae). Zoosystematica Rossica. 16: 173-175. （国内无） 第四部分Anonymous 的论文 1. Anonymous, 1912. Obituary, Robert Walter Campbell Shelford. Entomologist's Monthly Magazine. 48: 218. （电子 第五部分Archibald 的论文 1. Archibald, S.B. & Mathewes, R.W., 2000.Early Eocene insects from Quilchena, British Columbia, and their paleoclimatic implications. Canadian Zoology. 78(8): 1441-1462. （国内无） 第六部分Arnold 的论文 1. Arnold, J.W. 1972. A comparative study of the haemocytes (blood cells) of cockroaches (Insecta: Dictyoptera: Blattaria) with a view of their significance in taxonomy. Canadian Entomologist. 104: 309-326. （电子 第七部分Arnqvist 的论文 1. Arnqvist, G. 1998. Comparative evidence for the evolution of genitalia by sexual selection. Nature. 393: 784-786. （电子 第八部分Atkinson 的论文 1. Atkinson, T.H., Koehler P.G. & Patterson, R.S. 1991. Reproduction and development of Blattella asahinai (Dictyoptera: Blattellidae). Journal of Economic Entomology. 84:1251-1256. （有） 第九部分Baccetti 的论文 1. Baccetti, B. 1990-1991. Ricerche zooologiche della nave oceanografica “Minerva” (C.N.R.) sulle isole circumsarde, X. Insetti Ortotteroidei (Notulae Orthopteroologicae. 49) expeditions of the C.N.R. ship “Minerva” in the circumsardinian islands. XI [sic]. Orthopteroid Insects. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale Giacomo Doria. Genova. 88: 403-479. （国内无） 第十部分Beier 的论文 1. Beier, M. 1974. Blattariae (Schaben). Zoologische Beitrage, Berlin. 4(2) 2/13: 1-127. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 第十一部分 Bennett的论文 1. Bennett, G.W. & Hall, R.C. 1973. Identification of cockroach exoskeletal fragments using pyrolysis-gas chromatography. Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 66: 1123-1127. （有） 第十二部分 Bey-Bienko的论文 1. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1930. Further studies on the Dermaptera and Orthoptera of Manckuria. Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist. 10 (5): 493-500. 2. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1932. On central Asiatic species of the genus Hololampra Sauss (Orth. Blatt.). Bol. Soc. Espax Hist. Nat. XXXII : 103-115. 3. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1935. Decriptions of six new species of Palaearctic Blattodea. Konowia. 14: 117-134. （有） 4. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1938. Some new or interesting Asiatic Blattoidea. Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist. 11 (1): 230-238. 5. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1938. Blattoidea and Dermaptera collected by Mr. R. J. H. Kaulback’ s expedition to Tibet. The Proceedings of the Royal Entomological Society of London. 7: 121-125. （有） 6. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1941. Blattodea from Los Banos, Luzon, Philippines. The philipping Journal of Science. 75: 323-336.（有） 7. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1950. Fauna of the U.S.S.R. Insects. Blattodea. Zoologicheskogo Instituta Akademija Nauk, S.S.S.R., Moskva, n.s. 40, 342pp. (Russian)（有纸质） 8. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1954. Studies on the Blattoidea of Southeastern China. Trudy Zoologicheskogo Instituta, Rossijskaja Akademija Nauk SSSR. 15: 5-26. （有纸质） 9. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya., 1957. Blattoidea of Szechuan and Yunnan. Communication I. Entomologicheskoe Obozrenie. 36: 895-915. (纸质 ) 10. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1958. Blattoidea of Szechuan and Yunnan, Communication II. Entomologicheskoe Obozrenie. 37: 670-690. (纸质 ) 11. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1958a. Results of the Chinese-Soviet Zoological-Botanical Expeditions of 1955-56 to southwestern China. Blattoidea of Szuchuan and Yunnan. II. 582-597.（有） 12. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya & Andrianova, N. S. 1959. On some rothopteroid insects from the preserve forest Tingushan in the Province Kwantung, South China. Zoologicheski Zhurnal. 38: 1831-1820. (纸质) 13. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1961. Some features of alteration in the invertebrate fauna when virgin steppe is brought under cultivation. Entom. Rev. 40: 763-775.(English translation of Russian paper in Entomologicheskoe Obozrenie. 40: 763-775)（国内无） 14. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1968. On the orthopteroid insects (Orthopteroidea) from eastern Nepal. 106-113. (纸质) 15. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1969. New genera and species of cockroaches (Blattoptera) from tropical and subtropical Asia. Entomologicheskoe Obozrenie. 48: 831-862. (English translation of Russian paper in Entomologica review. 1970, 48: 528-548). ( 纸质) 16. Bey-Bienko, G. Ya. 1970. Blattoptera of northern Vietnam in the collection of the Zoological Institute in Warsaw. Zoologicheski Zhurnal. 49: 362-375. ( 纸质) 第十三部分 Bhoopathy的论文 1. Bhoopathy, S. 1998. Incidence of parental care in the cockroach Thorax porcellana (Saravas) (Blaberidae: Blattaria). Current Science. 74(3): 248-251.（有） 第十四部分 Bohn的论文 1. Bohn, H. 1985. Blatta furcata (Karny), the nearest relative of the Oriental cockroach ( Blatta orientalis L.) (Insecta: Blattodea: Blattidae). Israel Journal of Zoology. 33:39-50. （有） 2. Bohn, H. 1987. Reversal of the right-left asymmetry in male genitalia of some Ectobiinae (Blattaria: Blattellidae) and itsimplications on sclerite homoligization and classification. Entomologica Scandinavica. 18: 293-303. 中国科学院动物研究所图书信息与学会部 3. Bohn, H. 1989. Revision of the Sylvestris group of Ectobius Stephens in Europe (Blattaria: Blattellidae). Entomologica Scandinavica. 20(3): 317-342. 中国科学院动物研究所图书信息与学会部 4. Bohn, H. 1991. Revision of the Loboptera species of Spain (Blattaria: Blattellidae). Entomologica Scandinavica. (1990) 21: 369-403. 中国科学院动物研究所图书信息与学会部 5. Bohn, H. 1992. Revision of the baetica-group of phyllodromica in Spain (Blattaria: Blattellidae: Ectobiinae). Entomologica Scandinavica. 23: 319-345. （有） 6. Bohn, H. 1993. Revision of the panteli-group of phyllodromica in Spain and Morocco (Blattaria: Blattellidae: Ectobiinae). Entomologica Scandinavica. 24: 49-72. 中国农业科学院农业信息研究所 7. Bohn, H. 1999. Revision of the carpetana-group of Phyllodromica Fieber from Spain, Portugal and France (Insecta, Blattaria, Blattellidae, Ectobiinae). Spixiana, Zeit. Zool. Suppl. 25: 1-102. 第十五部分 Bonfils的论文 1. Bonfils, J. 1969a. Catalogue raisonné des insects des Antilles Françaises. Annales de Zoologie - Ecologie Animale. 1: 107-20. （电子 2. Bonfils, J. 1969b. Contribution a l’ etude des Blattidae des Antilles Françaises description d’espèces nouvelles Blattoptera. Annales de la Societe Entomologique de France. (N.S.), 5(1): 109-135. （电子 3. Bonfils, J. 1975. Blattoptera Orthopteroidea récoltés en Guyane Française par la mission du Muséum National d’Histoire Naturelle. Annales de la Societe Entomologique de France n.s.11(1): 29-62. （电子 4. Bonfils, J. 1977. Résultats des expeditions biospéologiques Cuban-Roumaines à Cuba. Editura Academiei Republic II Socialiste Romania, Bucuresti. pp. 329-337. （国内无） 5. Bonfils, J. 1987. Les Blattes (Dictyoptera: Blattaria) du Venezuela. In Decu, V., Orghidan, T., Dancau, D., Bordon, C., Linares, O., Urbani, F., Tronchoni, J., and Bosque, C., Eds “Fauna hipogea y hemiedáfica de Venezuela y de otros paises de Amerérica del Sur.” Editura Academiei Republic II Socialiste Romania, Bucurest. No. 1: 157-164. （国内无） 第十六部分Boudreaux的论文 1. Boudreaux, H.B. 1979. Arthropod phylogeny, with special reference to insects. John Wiley & Sons, New York. （国内无） 第十七部分Brenner的论文 1. Brenner, R. J. 1991. The Asian cockroach: Implications for the food industry and complexities of management strategies. In ‘Ecology and Management of Food Industry Pests’ – Ed. J. R. Gorham. FDA Tech. Bull. No. 4, 600 pp. (AOAC Press: Arlington, Virginia). （国内无） 2. Brenner, R. J. & Carlson, D. A. & Roth, L. M. Morphological and Chemotaxonomic Identification of BlattellaCockroaches (Blattaria: Blattellidae) from Taiwan and Selected Pacific Basin Locations. Invertebrate Taxonomy, 1993. 7: 1205-1219. （有） 3. Brenner, R. J. , Patterson, R. S. & Koehler, P. G. 1988. Ecology, behavior, and distribution of Blattella asahinai in central Florida. Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 81: 432-436. （有） 第十八部分 Brodsky的论文 1. Brodsky, A. K. 1994. The evolution of insect flight. Oxford University Press, Oxford, Great Britain. （国内无） 第十九部分Brossut的论文 1. Brossut, R. 1973. Evolution du système glandulaire exocrine cephalique des Blattaria et des Isoptera. International Journal of Insect Morphology & Embryology. 2: 35-54. （电子 2. Brossut, R., Dubois, P., Rigaud, J. & Sreng, L. 1975. Etude biochimique de la secretion des glandes tergales des Blattaria. Insect Biochemistry. 5: 719-732. （电子 3. Brossut, R. & Roth, L. M. 1977. Tergal modifications associated with abdominal glandular cells in Blattaria. Journal of Morphology. 151: 259-297. （电子 第二十部分Brown的论文 1. Brown, R. W. 1957. Cockroach egg case from the Eocene of Wyoming. Journal of the Washington Academy of Sciences. 47: 340-342. （电子 2. Brown, V. K. 1975. Development of the male genitalia in Ectobius spp. Stephens (Dictyoptera: Blattidae). International Journal of Insect Morphology & Embryology. 4: 49-59. （电子 3. Brown, W. V., Rose, H. A. & Lacey, M. J. 1997. The cuticular hydrocarbons of the soil burrowing cockroach Geoscapheus dilatatus (Saussure) (Blattodea: Blaberidae: Geoscapheinae) indicate species dimorphism. Comparative Biochemistry and Physiology. 118 B(3): 549-562. （国内无） 第二十一部分Bruijning的论文 1. Bruijning, C. F. A. 1948. Studies on Malayan Blattidae. Zoologische Mededelingen. 29:1-174.（有） 2. Bruijning, C. F. A. 1959. The Blattidae of Surinam. Studies on the Fauna of Suriname and other Guyanas. 2 (4): 1-103.（国内无） 3. Bruijning, C. F. A. 1947. An account of the Blattidae (Orthoptera) from Celebes, the Moluccas, and New Guinea. Zoologische Mededelingen. 27: 205-252.（有） 第二十二部分Brunner von Wattenwyl的论文 1. Brunner von Wattenwyl, C. 1865. Nouveau Système des Blattaires. G. Braumüller, Vienna. 426 pp. （电子 2. Brunner von Wattenwyl, C. 1893. Révision du système des Orthoptères et description des espèces rapportées par M. Leonardo Fea de Birmanie. Annala del Museo Ciuco di Storia Naturale di Genova. 33: 5-230.（有） 3. Brunner von Wattenwyl, C. Ueber die von der K. K. Fregatte Novara mtgebrachtern Orthopteren. Verhandlungen der Zoologisch-Botanischen Gesellschaft in Wien. 1862, XII. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 4. Brunner, W. C. 1898. Orthopteren des Malayischen Archipels, gesammelt von Prof. Dr. W. Kükenthal in den Jahren 1893 und 1894. Abhandlungen der Senckenbergischen Naturforschenden Gesellschaft. 24: 193-288. 中国科学院南京地质古生物研究所图书馆 第二十三部分Burmeister的论文 1. Burmeister, H. 1838. Handbuch der Entomologie. II (2). Berlin. 第二十四部分 Burnside的论文 1. Burnside, C. A., Smith, P. T. & Kambhampati, S. 1999. Three new species of wood roach, Cryptocercus (Blattodea: Cryptocercidae), from the eastern United States. Journal of the Kansas Entomological Society. 72: 361-378. （电子 第二十五部分Burr的论文 1. Burr, M. 1900. Brunner von Wattenwyl (with portrait). The Ent. Rec. & Jour. Var., 12: 1-4. 2. Burr, M., 1912. Robert Shelford, M. A., F. E. S. The Entomologist. 45:236. （电子 第二十六部分Carlson的论文 1. Carlson, D. A. & Brenner, R. J. 1988. Hydrocarbon-based discrimination of three North American Blattella cockroach species (Orthoptera: Blattellidae) using gas chromatography. Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 81: 711-723. （电子 第二十七部分的Carpenter论文 1. Carpenter, F. M. 1947. Early insect life. Psyche. 54: 65-85. （电子/纸质版） 2. Carpenter, F. M. 1953. The geological history and evolution of insects. American Scientist. 41: 256-270. （电子 3. Carpenter, F. M. 1971. Adaptations among Paleozoic insects. Pro. North American Paleon. Convention, Pt. I: 1236-1251. （国内无） 4. Carpenter, F. M. 1980. Studies on North American Carboniferous insects. 6. Upper Carboniferous insects from Pennsylvania. Psyche. 87 (1, 2): 107-119. （电子 /纸质版） 5. Carpenter, F. M. 1992. Treatise on invertebrate paleontology. Part R, Arthropoda 4, vol. 3: Superclass Hexapoda. The Geological Society of America, Inc. and University of Kansas, Boulder and Lawrence. 277 pp. （国内无） 6. Carpenter, G. D. H. 1940. Dr. H. Hanitsch Obituary. Nature. 146: 360. （电子 第二十七部分Chladek的论文 1. Chladek, F. 1996. Phyllodromica dobsiki sp. nov. aus der Slowakei (Blattoptera, Ectobiidae, Ectobiinae). Selene. 5(5): 5-9. （国内无） 2. Chladek, F. & Harz, K., 1977. Zwei neue Phyllodromica – Arten aus der Slowakei. Articulata. 1 (4): 21-24. （国内无） 第二十八部分Chopard的论文 1. Chopard, L. 1922. Les Polyphaga du groupe du sinensis Walk. Blattidae. Bulletin de la Société entomologique de France. 194-196.（有） 2. Chopard, L. 1929. Orthoptera palaearctica critica. Les Polyphagiens de la faune paléarctique (Orth., Blatt.). Eos. 5: 215-358. （有） 3. Chopard, L. 1932. Un cas de micropthalmie liée à l’atrohie des ailes chez une blatte cavernicole. Soc. ent. Fr., Livre du Centenaire (Paris). pp. 485-496, Pl. XXVI. （国内无） 4. Chopard, L. 1949. Orthoptères, in Grassé. Traite de Zoologie. IX. Paris. （国内无） 5. Chopard, L. 1950. Sur l’anatomie et le développement d’une blatte vivipare. Proc. 8th Int. Cong. Ent., Stockholm 1948: 218-222. （国内无） 6. Chopard, L. 1954. Orthoptéroïdes de la region de Béni-Abbés. Bulletin de la Societe Entomologique de France. 59: 10-13. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 第二十九部分Cochran的论文 1. Cochran, D. G. 1982. Cockroaches – biology and control. World Health Organization, Vector Biology and Control Unit, Geneva. WHO/VEC 82.856. （国内无） 第三十部分Cohen的论文 1. Cohen, S. & Roth, L. M. 1970. Chromosome numbers of the Blattaria. Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 63: 1520-1547. （电子 第三十一部分Cornwell的论文 1. Cornwell, P. B. 1968. The Cockroach. Vol. 1. A laboratory insect and an industrial pest. The Rentokil Library, Hutchinson, London. 391 pp. （国内无） 第三十二部分Cranston的论文 1. Cranston, P. S., Gullan, P. J. & Taylor, R. W. 1991. Principles and practice of systematics. In CSIRO, The Australian Insects, Chap. 4: 109-124. （国内无） 第三十三部分Currie的论文 1. Currie, G. 1972. Obituary: Mabel Josephine Mackerras (1896-1971). Search. 3: 50. （电子 第三十四部分D’Aguilar的论文 1. D’Aguilar, J. 1972. In memoriam, Lucien Chopard (1885-1971). Annales de la Societe Entomologique de France (N. S.). 8: 749-766. （电子 第三十五部分Deleporte的论文 1. Deleporte, P., Dejean, A., Grandcolas, P., & Pellens, R., 2000. Relationships between the parthenogenetic cockroach Pycnoscelus surinamensis (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae) and ants (Hymenoptera: Formicidae). Sociobiology. 39(2): 259-267. 中国科学院昆明动物研究所信息中心 中国农业科学院农业信息研究所 第三十六部分Deyrup的论文 1. Deyrup, M. & Fisk, F. 1984. A myrmecophilous cockroach new to the United States (Blattaria: Polyphagidae). Entomological News. 95: 183-185. 中国科学院动物研究所图书信息与学会部 第三十七部分Dumortier的论文 1. Dumortier, B. 1965. L’émission sonore dans le genre Gromphadorhina Brunner (Blattodea, Perisphaeriidae). Étude morphologique et biologique. Bulletin de la Societe zoologique de France. 90: 89-101. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 第三十八部分Durden的论文 1. Durden, C. J. 1972. Systematics and morphology of Acadian Pennsylvanian blattoid insects (Dictyoptera :Paleoblattina): a contribution to the classification and phylogeny of Palaeozoic insects. Dissertation, Yale University, New Haven, CT. （国内无） 第三十九部分Elzinga的论文 1. Elzinga, R. J. & Hopkins, T. L. 1994. Foregut microspines in four families of cockroaches (Blattaria). International Journal of Insect Morphology & Embryology. 23: 253-260. 中国科学院上海植物生理生态研究所图书馆 第四十部分Ehrlich的论文 1. Ehrlich, P. R. & Ehrlich, A. H. 1967. The phonetic relationships of the butterflies. I. Adult taxonomy and the nonspecificity hypothesis. Systematic Zoology. 16: 301-317. （电子 第四十一部分Essig的论文 1. Essig, E. O. 1931. A History of Entomology. The Macmillan Co., New York. 1029 pp. （国内无） 第四十二部分Failla的论文 1. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1973. Una nuova specie di Ectobius dell’isola di Montecristo. Boll. Acc. Gioenia Sci. Nat. Catania, Ser. 4, 12: 229-235. 2. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1974. Ectobius (Blattodea, Ectobiidae) dell’arcipelago eoliano dell’isola di Ustica. Animalia, Catania. 1(1/3): 217-233. （国内无） 3. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1976. Una nuova specie di Ectobius (Blattodea, Ectobiidae) dell’isola di Ponza. Animalia, Catania. 3(1/3): 235-241. （国内无） 4. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1977. Ectobius minutus, nuova specie di Blattodeo dell’isole ponziane (Insecta, Blattodea, Ectobiidae). Animalia, Catania. 4(1/2): 217-222. （国内无） 5. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1978a. Ectobius baccettii nuova species di Blattodeo d’Italia (Insecta, Blattaria, Ectobiidae). Animalia, Catania. 5(1/3): 339-344. （国内无） 6. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1978b. Phyllodromica pavani nuova species di Blattodeo d’Italia (Insecta, Blattaria, Ectobiidae). Animalia, Catania. 5(1/3): 415-421. （国内无） 7. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1979a 1980. Contributo alla conoscenza dei Blattari d’Italia. Animalia, Catania. 6(1/3): 19-31. （国内无） 8. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1979b. Strutura della fossetta glandolare dei maschi delle specie italiane di Ectobius Steph. (Blattaria, Ectobidae). Animalia, Catania. 5(1-3): 357-394. （国内无） 9. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1979c 1980. Blattari di Grecia. Animalia, Catania. 6(1-3): 49-65. （国内无） 10. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1980 1982. Nuove specie di Blattari di Sardegna. Animalia, Catania. 7(1-3): 69-78. （国内无） 11. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1981a. Sulla specie di Phyllodromica del gruppo sardea (Serv.) (Blattaria, Ectobiidae). Animalia, Catania. 8:95-103. （国内无） 12. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1981b. Una nuova specie de Ectobius de Sicilia e redescrizione di Ectobius aeineus Ramme (Insecta, Blattaria, Ectobiidae). Animalia, Catania. 8(1-3):43-49. （国内无） 13. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1981C. Una nova specie di Ectobius Steph. Di Sardegna (Insecta, Blattaria, Ectobiidae). Animalia, Catania. 8(1-3): 59-65. （国内无） 14. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1983 1984. Valore diagnostico della fossetta ghrandolare nei blattari ectobiidi (Insecta). Animalia, Catania. 10(1-3): 179-190. （国内无） 15. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1992. Una nuovo specie di Phyllodromica dei Pyrenei (Insecta, Blattaria, Ectobiidae). Animalia, Catania. 19: 91-95. （国内无） 16. Failla, M. C. & Messina, A. 1993. Revision of Luridiblatta. Animalia , Catania. 20 (1/3): 97-102. （国内无） 第四十三部分Feng的论文 1. Feng, P. & Woo, F. 1988. Three new species and two new records of Blattaria from Yunnan and Guizhou, China. Entomotaxonomia. 10(3-4): 305-312. (Chinese, English summary). 2. Feng, P. & Guo, Y. 1990. Two new species of the genus Symplocodes from Yunnan, China (Blattariae: Phyllodromiidae). Acta Zootax. Sinica. 15(3): 339-342. (Chinese; English translation). 3. Feng, P. & Woo, F. 1990. A study on the genus Panesthia from China (Blattaria: Panesthiidae). Acta Ent. Sinica. 33(2): 213-218 (Chinese; English summary). 第四十四部分Fisk的论文 1. Fisk, F. W. 1977. Subterranean fauna od Mexico. Part III. Further results of the Italian zoological missions to Mexico, sponsored by the National Academy of Lincei (1973 and 1975). Accademia Nazionale dei Lincei. 171: 267-274. （国内无） 2. Fisk, F. W. 1987. Order Blattodea. Chap. 11, pp. 120-131, in Immature Insects, edit. F. W. Stehr, Kendall/Hunt. Pub. Co. （国内无） 3. Fisk, F. W. & Gurney, A. B. 1972. Synopsis of the Neotropical cockroaches of the genus Nesomylacris. Proceedings of the Entomological Society of Washington. 74 (2): 196-206. (有) 4. Fisk, F. W. & Schal, C. 1981. Notes on new species of epilamprine cockroaches from Costa Rica and Panama (Blattellidae: Blaberidae). Proceedings of the Entomological Society of Washington. 83 (4): 694-706. （电子 5. Fisk, F. W. & Wolda, H. 1983. New species of Ceratinoptera cockroaches from Panama and Costa Rica (Blattaria: Blattellidae: Plectopterinae). Proceedings of the Entomological Society of Washington. 85 (2): 286-296. (有) 第四十五部分Gade的论文 1. Gade, B. 1998. Colonizing ability and reproductive mode in Pycnoscelus-cockroaches. Inbreeding depression and stress resistance. Thesis, Department of Ecology and Genetics, University of Aarhus, Denmark. （国内无） 2. Gade, B. & Parker JR. E. D. 1997. The effect of life cycle stage and genotype on desiccation tolerance in the colonizing parthenogenetic Pycnoscelus surinamensis and its sexual ancestor P. indicus. Journal of evolutionary biology. 10: 479-493.（国内无） 第四十六部分Galvagni的论文 1. Galvagni, A. 1972. Descrizione di una nuova specie del Genere Ectobius Steph. Catturata in Italia (E. tamaninii n. sp.; Blattariae, Epilamproidea, Ectobiidae). Stud. Sci. Nat. Sez., B . 50(1): 3-23. 2. Galvagni, A. 1986. Nuovo contributo alla conoscenza di Ectobius tuscus Galvagni 1978, endemita dell’Isola di Capraia nell’Arcipelego Toscano (Insecta: Blattoptera: Ectobiidae). Atta della Accademia Roveretana degli Agiati. 25B: 249-256.（国内无） 第四十七部分Graves的论文 1. Graves, P. N. 1969. Spermatophores of the Blattaria. Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 62: 595-602. （电子 第四十八部分Guo的论文 1. Guo, Y. & Feng, P. 1985. See Yuyuan, G. & Pingzhang, F. 1985. （有） 第四十九部分Gurney的论文 1. Gurney, A. B. 1940. Studies in Cuban Blattidae (Orthoptera). Bulletin Museum of Comparative Zoölogy. 11-60.（有） 2. Gurney, A. B. 1959. The largest cockroach. Proceedings of the Entomological Society of Washington. 61: 133-134. （电子 3. Gurney, A. B. 1965. James Abram Garfield Rehn. 1881-1965. Journal of Economic Entomology. 58: 805-807. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 4. Gurney, A. B. Lindroth, C. H. & Danielsson, R. 1979. Scandinavian entomologists 5 – Karlis Princis. The Societas Entomologica Scandinavica. 10: 1-8. （国内无） 5. Gurney, A. B. & Roth, L. M. 1966. Two new genera of South American cockroaches superficially resembling Loboptera, with notes on bionomics (Dictyoptera, Blattaria, Blattellidae). Psyche. 73: 196-207. （有） 6. Gurney, A. B. & Roth, L. M. 1972. A generic review of the cockroaches of the subfamily Panchlorinae (Dictyoptera, Blattaria). Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 65: 521-532. （电子 7. Gurney, A. B. & Roth, L. M. 1976. Two new genera of cockroaches from India and Peru (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae). Proceedings of the Entomological Society of Washington. 78: 80-90. （电子 8. Gurney, A. B. & Walker, T. J. 1976. Notes on several cockroaches of southeastern United States and on the name “Palmettobug.” U. S. Depe. Agric. Coop. Plant Pest Rep. 1: 823-826. 第五十部分Guthrie的论文 1. Guthrie, D. M. & Tindall, A. R. 1968. The biology of the cockroach. Edward Arnold Ltd. 408 pp. （国内无） 第五十一部分Gutiérrez的论文 1. Gutiérrez, E. 1996. Nueva especie del género Eurycotis Stål (Dictyoptera: Blattidae: Polyzosteriinae) para Cuba. Insecta Mundi. 10 (1-4): 13-15. （国内无） 2. Gutiérrez, E. 1999a. Two new species of the cockroach genus Eurycotis Stål (Dictyoptera: Blattidae: Polyzosteriinae) from Cuba and Puerto Rico (West Indies). Proceedings of the Academy of Natural Sciences of Philadelphia. 149: 65-69.（有） 3. Gutiérrez, E. 1999b. The cockroach genus Leuropeltis Hebard (Dictyoptera: Blattellidae: Pseudophyllodromiinae) with a new species from South America. Proceedings of the Academy of Natural Sciences of Philadelphia. 149: 71-75. （有） 4. Gutiérrez, E. & Perez-Gelabert, D. E., 2001. The cockroach genus Aspiduchus (Dictyoptera: Blattaria: Blaberidae) with a new species from Dominican Republic. Transactions of the American Entomological Society. 127(1): 69-77. （有） 5. Gutiérrez, E. & Roth, L. M. 1999. A new species of the cockroach genus Colapteroblatta (Blattaria: Blaberidae, Epilamprinae) from Puerto Rico (West Indies). Transactions of the American Entomological Society. 125(4): 441-444.（电子 Hamilton, R. L. and Schal, C. 1988. Effects of Dietary Protein Levels on Reproduction and Food Consumption in the German Cockroach(Dictyoptera: Blattellidae). Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 81: 969-976. (电子 /纸质 ) 第五十二部分Handlirsch的论文 1. Handlirsch, A. 1925. Geschichte, Literatur, Technik, Paläontologie, Systematik, in: Schröder, Chr., Handbuch der Entomologie, III. Jena. （国内无） 2. Handlirsch, A. 1930. Insecta, in Kukenthal, W. and Th. Krumbach, Handbuch der Zoologie, IV (1). Berlin. （国内无） 第五十三部分Hanitsch的论文 1. Hanitsch, R. 1915. Malayan Blattidae. Part I. Journal Straits Branch Royal Asiatic Society. 69: 17-178.（有） 2. Hanitsch, R. 1921. Proceedings of the academy of natural sciences of Philadelphia. 114-304. （有） 3. Hanitsch, R. 1923. Malayan Blattidae. Part II. Journal Straits Branch Royal Asiatic Society. 1: 395-474. （有） 4. Hanitsch, R. 1924. Blattidae collected by Prof. Gregory’s expedition to Yunnan. Journal of the Asiatic Society of Bengal. 33: 337-338. （有） 5. Hanitsch, R. 1927. On a collection of Blattidae From southern annam. Journal Siam Society, Natural History Suppl. 22: 7-48. （有） 6. Hanitsch, R. 1928. Spolia Mentawiensia: Blattidae. Bull. Raffles Mus., Singapore, Straits Settlements. 1: 1-44. （国内无） 7. Hanitsch, R. 1929. Fauma Sumatrensis. (Beitrag No. 63). Blattidae. Tijdschrift voor Entomologie. 72: 263-302. （有） 8. Hanitsch, R. 1929a. Dr. E. Mjöberg’s zoological collections from Sumatra. 11. Blattidae. Arkiv för Zoologi. 2: 1-20.（有） 9. Hanitsch, R. 1930. Über eine Sammlunģ malayischer Blattiden des Dresdner Museums. (Orth.). Stettiner Entomologische Zeitung. 91: 177-195. （有） 10. Hanitsch, R. 1931. On a Collection of Malayan Blattidae from the British Museum (Natural History). The Annals and magazine of natural history. 7: 385-408. （有） 11. Hanitsch, R. 1932. On some cave-dwelling Blattids from Celebes. Tijdschrift voor Entomologie. 75: 264-265. （有） 12. Hanitsch, R. 1932a. Beccari and Modigliani’s collection of Sumatran Blattidae in the museo civico, Genoa. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova. 36: 48-92. （有） 13. Hanitsch, R. 1932. On a collection of blattids from the east coast of Sumatra. Miscellanea Zoologica Sumatrana. 62: 1-8.（有） 14. Hanitsch, R. 1933. The blattid fauna of Celebes, based chiefly on the collection made by P. and F. Sarasin. Verhandlungen der Naturforschenden Gesellschaft in Basel . 44: 119-150.（有） 15. Hanitsch, R. 1932-1933. The Blattid Fauna of Celebes, based chiefly on the collections made by P. and F. Sarasin. Verhandlungen der Naturforschenden Gesellschaft in Basel. 44: 119-150. （有） 16. Hanitsch, R. 1935. On further Blattids (Orth.) from Celebes. The Proceedings of the Royal Entomological Society of London. 4: 14-19. （有） 17. Hanitsch, R. 1936. Fauna Buruana Blattidae. Treubia Buitenjorg. 7: 389-400. （有） 18. Hanitsch, R. 1950. New Blattidae from Belgian Congo. Revue de Zoologie et de Botanique Africaines. 43, 1-2. 25-38.（有） 第五十四部分Hartman的论文 1. Hartman, H. B., Bennett, L. P. & Moulton, A. B. 1987. Anatomy of equilibrium receptors and cerci of the burrowing desert cockroach Arenivaga (Insecta, Blattodea). Zoomorphology. 107: 81-87. （电子 第五十五部分Harz的论文 1. Harz, K. 1971. Zwei neue Schabenarten (Blattaria Ectobiidae) aus Spanien. Atalanta, Münnerstadt. 3: 343-348. （国内无） 2. Harz, K. 1975a. Eine neue Schabenart aus Spanien (Insecta, Blattoptera, Blattellidae). Articulata. 1: 4. （国内无） 3. Harz, K. 1975b. Neue Orthopterenarten und Unterasten Paläarktis. Articulata. 1(2): 5-16. （国内无） 4. Harz, K. 1976. Eine neue Schabenart von der Insel Elba. Articula. 1(3): 19-20. （国内无） 5. Harz, K. 1977. Eine neue Ectobius- Art aus Frankreich (Blattoptera, Ectobiidae). Articulata. 1: 28-29. （国内无） 6. Harz, K. 1983. Ein neuer Ectobius aus der Turkei (Blattoptera). Articulata. 2(3): 45-46. （国内无） 7. Harz, K. 1985. Zwei neue Arten der Gattung Tartaroblatta Bey-Bienko, 1950 (Blattinae). Articulata. 2(7): 187-189. （国内无） 8. Harz, K. & Chladek, F., 1980. Zur variabilität der Oothek von Phyllodromica maculata (Schreb). (Blattoptera). Articulata. 1(16): 176-178. （国内无） 第五十六部分Hebard的论文 1. Hebard, M. 1916a. The Genus Ceratinoptera (Orthoptera, Blattidae, Pseudomopinae). Transactions of the American Entomological Society. 42: 125-134.（有） 2. Hebard, M. 1916b. A New Genus, Cariblatta, of the Group Blattellites (Orthoptera, Blattidae). Transactions of the American Entomological Society. 42: 147-186. （有） 3. Hebard, M. 1916c. Studies in the group Ischnopterites (Orthoptera. Blattidae, Pseudomopinae). Transactions of the American Entomological Society. 42: 337-383. （有） 4. Hebard, M. 1917. The Blattidae of North America north of the Mexican boundary. Mem. Amer. Ent. Soc. No. 2: 1-284. 5. Hebard, M. 1919. The Blattidae of Panama. Mem. Amer. Ent. Soc. 4: 1-148. 6. Hebard, M. 1920 (1919). Studies in the Dermaptera and Orthoptera of Colombia. First paper. Dermaptera and orthopterous families Blattidae, Mantidae and Phasmidae. Transactions of the American Entomological Society. 45: 89-179. 中国科学院动物研究所图书信息与学会部 7. Hebard, M. 1929a. Studies in Malayan Blattidae (Orthoptera). Proceedings of the Academy of Natural Sciences of Philadelphia. 81: 1-109. （有） 8. Hebard, M. 1940. Replacement of two preoccupied generic names of Blattidae. Entomological News. 51: 139. （有） 9. Hebard, M. 1943. Australian Blattidae of the Subfamilies Chorisoneurinae and Ectobiinae (Orthoptera). Acad. Nat. Sci. Phil. Monog. 4: 1-129. 第五十七部分Hennig的论文 1. Hennig, W., 1981. Insect phylogeny. 514 pp. John Wiley & Sons, Chichester. （国内无） 第五十八部分Holden的论文 1. Holden, C. 1989. Entomologists wane as insects wax. Science. 246: 754-756. （电子 第五十九部分Huber的论文 1. Huber, I. 1974. Taxonomic and ontogenetic studies of cockroaches (Blattaria). The University of Kansas Science Bulletin. 50: 233-332. （国内无） 第六十部分Ingram的论文 1. Ingram, M. J., Stay, B. & Cain, G. D. 1977. Composition of milk from the viviparous cockroach Diploptera punctata. Insect Biochemistry. 7: 257-267. （电子 第六十一部分的Ingrisch论文 1. Ingrisch, S. & Pavicevic, D. 1985. Zur Faunistic, Systematik und ökologischen Valenz der Orthopteren von Nordost-Griechenland. Mitteilungen der Münchner Entomologischen Gesellschaft. 75: 45-77. （有） 第六十二部分Izquierdo的论文 1. Izquierdo, I. & Martin, J. L. 1990. Una nueva especie anoftalma de Loboptera Brunner W. en la isla de Tenerife (Islas Canarias) (Blattaria, Blattellidae). Fragmenta Entomologica, Roma. 22(1): 19-25. 中国科学院上海植物生理生态研究所图书馆 2. Izquierdo, I. & Medina, L. 1992. A new subterranean species of Symploce Hebard from Gran Canaria (Canary Islands) (Blattaria, Blattellidae). Fragmenta Entomologica, Roma. 24(1): 39-44. 中国科学院上海植物生理生态研究所图书馆 第六十三部分Jackson的论文 1. Jackson, L. L. 1970. Cuticular lipids of insects. II. Hydrocarbons of the cockroaches Periplaneta australasiae, Periplaneta brunnea and Periplaneta fuliginosa. Lipids. 5: 38-41. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 2. Jackson, L. L. 1972. Cuticular lipids of insects – IV. Hydrocarbons of the cockroaches Periplaneta japonica and Periplaneta Americana compared to other cockroach hydrocarbons. Comparative Biochemistry and Physiology. 41 B: 331-336. （国内无） 第六十四部分Jayakumar的论文 1. Jayakumar, S., William, J. & Ananthasubramanian, K. S. 1994. Parental care in an Indian blaberid roach, Thorax porcellana. Geobios new Reports. 13: 159-163. （国内无） 第六十五部分Jurberg的论文 1. Jurberg, J., Albuquerque, R. E. S., Rebordoes, A. M. P., Gonçalves, M. P. & Felippe, M. L. 1977. Contribuiçao ao conhecimento de alguns Blaberidae da Coleçâo do Museu Nacional do Rio de Janeiro com um estudo morfologico da genitám externa (Blattaria, Dictyoptera). Revista Brasileira de Biologia, Rio de Janeiro. 37(3): 539-555. ( 第六十六部分Kambhampati的论文 1. Kambhampati, S. 1995. A phylogeny of cockroaches and related insects based on DNA sequence of mitochondrial ribosomal RNA genes. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America (Electronic resource). 92: 2017-2020. （电子 /纸质） 2. Kambhampati, S. 1996. Phylogenetic relationship among cockroach families inferred from mitochondrial 12 S rRNA gene sequence. Systematic Entomology. 21: 89-98.（有） 第六十七部分Karaman的论文 1. Karaman, I. & Karaman, M. 1987. Contribution to the knowledge of the species complex Ectobius erythronotus B. 1913. Articulata. 3(1): 1-3.（国内无） 第六十八部分Karny的论文 1. Karny, H. 1921. Zur Systematik der Orthopteroiden Insekten. Treubia. 1: 163-269. ( 第六十九部分Kevan的论文 1. Kevan, D. K. McE. And Chopard, L. 1954. XXX- Blattodea from northern Kenya and Jubaland. The Annals and magazine of natural history. 7: 166-187.(有 ) 2. Kevan, D. K. McE. 1973. The place of classical taxonomy in modern systematic entomology, with particular reference to orthopteroid insects. Can. Ent. 105: 1211-1222. 3. Kevan, D. K. McE. 1974. The land of the grasshoppers, being some verses on Grigs. Mem. Lyman Ent. Mus. And Res. Lab. 6, 326 pp. 4. Kevan, D. K. McE. 1977a. The higher classification of the orthopteroid insects: A general view. Lyman. Ent….. Mem. 4 (Special pub. no. 12). pp. 1-31. 5. Kevan, D. K. McE. 1977b. Mid-eighteenth century entomology and helminthology in West Indies: Dr. James Grainger. Journal of the Society for the Bibliography of Natural History. 8: 193-222. （国内无） 6. Kevan, D. K. McE. 1978. The land of the locusts, being some further verses on grigs and cicadas. Part 1. Before 450 A. D. Mem. Lyman Ent. Mus. and Res. Lab. 6, 530 pp. （国内无） 7. Kevan, D. K. McE. 1980. Names involving the Madeira and Surinam cockroaches (Dictyoptera, Blattodea, Nauphoetidae). Ent. Rec. 92(3): 77-82. （国内无） 8. Kevan, D. K. McE. & Kevan, P. G. 1995. A preliminary record of orthopteroid insects of the Maldive Islands. Journal of orthoptera research. 4: 223-236. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 (无印本收藏 ) ( 9. Kevan, D. K. McE. & Princis, K. 1961. Blatta transfuga Brunnich, 1763 (Insecta, Dictyoptera); proposed suppression under the plenary powers. Z. N. (S.) 680. Bulletin of Zoological Nomenclature. 18: 330-1. ( 10. Kevan, D. K. McE. & Princis, K. 1982. Opinion 1231. Blatta germanica Linnaeus, 1767 (Insecta, Dictuoptera): conserved and designated as type species of Blattella Caudell, 1903. Bulletin of Zoological Nomenclature. 39(4): 243-246. ( 第七十部分Kirby的论文 1. Kirby, W. F. 1903a. Notes on Blattidae & C., with Descriptions of new Genera and Species in the Collection of the British Museum, South Kensington. No.II. The Annals and magazine of natural history. 7: 273-280.（有） 2. Kirby, W. F. 1903b. Notes on Blattidae & C., with Descriptions of new Genera and Species in the Collection of the British Museum, South Kensington. No.I. The Annals and magazine of natural history. 7: 404-415. （有） 3. Kirby, W. F. 1903c. Notes on Blattidae & C., with Descriptions of new Genera and Species in the Collection of the British Museum, South Kensington. No.III. The Annals and magazine of natural history. 7: 374-381. （有） 4. Kirby, W. F. 1904. A synonymic catalogue of Orthoptera. I. London. （有） 第七十一部分Klass的论文 1. Klass, Klaus-Dieter, 1995. Die phylogenie der Dictyoptera. Dissertation an der Fakultät für Biologie der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München. 256 pp. 350 figures. （国内无） 2. Klass, Klaus-Dieter, 1997. The external male genitalia and the phylogeny of Blattaria and Mantodea. Bonner Zoologische Monographien. 42: 1-341. （国内无） 3. Klass, Klaus-Dieter, 1998a. The ovipositor of Dictyoptera (Insecta): homology and ground plan of the main elements. Zoologischer Anzeiger. 236: 69-101. （国内无） 4. Klass, Klaus-Dieter, 1998b. The proventriculus of Dicondylia, with comments on evolution and phylogeny in Dictyoptera and Odonata. Zoologischer Anzeiger. 237: 15-42. （国内无） 5. Klass, Klaus-Dieter, 2001. Morphological evidence on blattarian phylogeny: “phylogenetic histories and stories” (Insecta, Dictyoptera). Mitteilungen aus dem Museum für Naturkunde in Berlin . Zoologische Reihe. Kd. Berl. Dtsch. entomol. Z. 48: 223-265. （国内无） 6. Klass, Klaus-Dieter & 2006. （国内无） 第七十一部分Koehler的论文 1. Koehler, P. G., Patterson, R. S. & Brenner, R. J. 1990. Cockroaches. Chap. 3, pp. 101-74 in Mallis, A. handbook of pest control. The behavior, life history and control of household pests. Seventh Edition. 1152 pp. Franzak & Foster Co., Ohio. （国内无） 第七十二部分Kristensen的论文 1. Kristensen, N. P. 1981. Phylogeny of insect orders. Annual Review of Entomology. 26: 135-157. ( 第七十三部分Kumar的论文 1. Kumar, R. 1975a. A review of the cockroaches of West Africa and the Congo basin (Dictyoptera: Blattaria). Bulletin de l’I. Fond. Afr. Noire. 37: 27-121.(有 ) 2. Kumar, R. 1975b. A new genus and three new species of cockroaches (Blattaria: Dictyoptera) from Africa. Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society. 57(2): 179-184. (有 ) 3. Kumar, R. & Princis, K. 1978. The African species of Theganopteryx (Blattaria, Ectobiidae). Systematic Entomology. 3: 19-34. （纸质 /电子 ) 第七十四部分Labandeira的论文 1. Labandeira, C. C. 1994. A compendium of fossil insect families. Milwaukee Public Museum Contributions in Biology and Geology. 88: 1-71. （国内无） 第七十五部分Larsson的论文 1. Larsson, S. G. 1978. Blatic Amber – a palaebiological study. Scandinavian Science Press Ltd., Klampenborg, Denmark.（国内无） 第七十六部分Laurentiaux的论文 1. Laurentiaux, D. 1951. Le problème des blattes Paléozoïques à ovipositeur. Annales de Paleontologie. 37: 185-196. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 第七十七部分Leconte的论文 1. Leconte, O., Lefeuvre, J. C., & Razet, P. 1967. Un nouveau critère taxonomique chez les Blattes: l’insertion des tubes des de Malpighi. Comptes Rendus de l'Academie des Sciences. Serie Generale, la Vie des Sciences. 265: 1397-1400. （国内无） 第七十八部分Lefeuvre的论文 1. Lefeuvre, J. C. 1960. A propos de Blabera craniifer Burmeister 1838 (Insecte dictyoptère). Bulletin de la Societe Scientifique de Bretagne. 35: 145-161. ( 第七十九部分Liang的论文 1. Liang, D. & Schal, C. 1993a. Calling behavior of the female German cockroach, Blattella germanica (Dictyoptera: Blattellidae). Journal of insect behavior. 6: 603-614. ( 2. Liang, D. & Schal, C. 1993b. Ultrastructure and maturation of a sex pheromone gland in the female German cockroach, Blattella germanica. Tissue and Cell. 25: 763-776. ( 3. Liang, D. & Schal, C. 1993c. Volatile sex pheromone in the female German cockroach. Experientia. 49: 324-328. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 第八十部分Lindemann的论文 1. Lindemann, C. 1971. Eine neue Art von Schizopilia Saussure aus den Amazonas-gebiet (Dictyoptera, Blatiidae). Opus. Zool. Münch. 113: 1-2. 第八十一部分Linne的论文 1. Linne, C. Von. 1758. Systema naturae, I. Ed. decima. Holmiae. （国内无） 第八十二部分Lockey的论文 1. Lockey, K. H.; Dularey, B. 1986. Cuticular methylalkanes of adult cockroaches, Blatta orientalis and Periplaneta Americana. Comparative Biochemistry and Physiology: An International Journal. 85 B: 567-572. （国内无） 第八十三部分Lopes的论文 1. Lopes, S. M. Rodrigues. 1978. Revisao do gênero Tribonium Saussure, 1862, com descriçao de trêsespécies novas (Blaberidae, Blattaria, Dictyoptera). Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 38(2): 395-405. ( 2. Lopes, S. M. and Oliveira, E. D. de. 2000a. Espécie nova de Blaberus Serville, 1831 do estado de Sao Paulo, Brasil (Blaberidae, Blaberinae). Boletim do Museu Nacional. Zoologia. 415: 1-4. （国内无） 3. Lopes, S. M. and Oliveira, E. D. de. 2000b. Descriçao de uma espécoe nova de Panchlora Burmeister, 1838 de Roraima, Brasil (Blattaria, Blaberidae). Contrib. Avulsas sobre Hist. Nat. Brasil., Sér. Zool. 19: 1-3. Serpédica. 4. Lopes, S. M. and Oliveira, E. D. de. 2000c. Espécie nova de Panchlora Burmeister, 1838 do Maranhao, Brasil (Dictyoptera, Blattaria, Blaberidae, Panchlorine). Boletim do Museu Nacional. Zoologia. 424: 1-4. （国内无） 5. Lopes, S. M. and Oliveira, E. D. de. 2000d. Espécie nova de Eublaberus Hebard, 1919 do Estado de Goiás, Brasil e notas sobre E. marajoara Rocha e Silva – Albuquerque, 1972 (Blaberidae, Blaberinae). Boletim do Museu Nacional. Zoologia. 433: 1-5. （国内无） 6. Lopes, S. M. and Oliveira, E. D. de. 2001. Espécie nova de Minablatta Rehn, 1940 do Brasil e notas sobre o gênero (Dictyoptera, Blattaria, Blaberidae, Blaberinae, Blaberini). Boletim do Museu Nacional. Zoologia. 444: 1-6. （国内无） 7. Lopes, S. M. and Oliveira, E. D. de. 2001a. Três espécies novas de Helgaia Rocha e Silva-Albuquerque & Gurney, 1963 do estado do Rio de Janeiro, Brasil (Dictyoptera, Blattaria, Blattellidae, Plectopterinae). Entomolgia Vectores, Rio de Janeiro. 8(3): 371-384. （国内无） 第八十四部分Lutz的论文 Lutz, F. E. 1935. Field book of insects. G. P. Putnam’s Sons, New York. （国内无） 第八十五部分Mackerras的论文 1. Mackerras, M. J. 1965a. Australian Blattidae (Blattodea). I. General remarks and revision of the genus Polyzosteria Burmeister. Australian Journal of Zoology. 13: 841-882. ( 2. Mackerras, M. J. 1965b. Australian Blattidae (Blattodea). II. Revision of the genus Euzosteria Shelford. Australian Journal of Zoology. 13: 883-902. ( 3. Mackerras, M. J. 1965c. Australian Blattidae (Blattodea). III. Revision of the genera Zonioploca Stål and Eppertia Shaw.Australian Journal of Zoology. 13: 903-927. ( 4. Mackerras, M. J. 1966a. Australian Blattidae (Blattodea). IV. Megazosteria, gen. nov., and revision of the genusDesmozosteria Shelford. Australian Journal of Zoology. 14: 305-334. （有） 5. Mackerras, M. J. 1966b. Australian Blattidae (Blattodea). V. Revision of the genera Anamesia Tepper and Pseudolampra Tepper. Australian Journal of Zoology. 14: 335-363. （电子/纸质） 6. Mackerras, M. J. 1967a. Australian Blattidae (Blattodea). VI. Revision of the genus Cosmozosteria Stål. Australian Journal of Zoology. 15: 593-618. （有） 7. Mackerras, M. J. 1967b. Australian Blattidae (Blattodea). VII. The Platyzosteria group; general remarks and revision of thesubgenera Platyzosteria Brunner and Leptozosteria Tepper. Australian Journal of Zoology. 15: 1207-1298. （有） 8. Mackerras, M. J. 1968a. Australian Blattidae (Blattodea). VIII. The Platyzosteria group; subgenus Melanozostera Stål. Australian Journal of Zoology. 16: 237-331. ( 9. Mackerras, M. J. 1968b. Australian Blattidae (Blattodea). IX. Revision of Polyzosteriinae tribe Methanini, Tryonicinae, and Blattinae. Australian Journal of Zoology. 16: 511-575. ( 10. Mackerras, M. J. 1968c. Polyphagidae (Blattodea) from eastern Australia. Journal of the Australian Entomological Society. 7: 147-154. （国内无） 第八十六部分Madison的论文 1. Madison, W. P. & Madison, D. R. 1992. MacClade. Analysis of phylogeny and character evolution. Sinauer Assoc, Inc., Sunderland, MA. 404 pp. （国内无） 第八十七部分Maekawa的论文 1. Maekawa, K., Kitade, O., & Matsumoto, T. 1999. Molecular phylogeny of orthopteroid insects based on the mitochondrial cytochrome oxidase ll gene. Zoological Science. 16: 175-184. ( 2. Maekawa, K., Lo. N., Kitade, O. Miura, T., & Matsumoto, T. 1999. Molecular phylogeny and geographic distribution of wood-feeding cockroaches in east Asian Islands. Molecular phylogenetics and evolution. 13 (2): 360-376. ( 3. Maekawa, K. & Matsumoto, T. 2000. Molecular phylogeny of cockroaches (Blattaria) based on mitochondrial COII gene sequences. Systematic Entomology. 25: 511-519. （有） 4. Maekawa, K., Terayama, M., Maryati, M., & Matsumoto, T. 1999. The subsocial woodfeeding cockroach genus Salganea Stål from Borneo, with description of a new species (Blaberidae: Panesthiinae). Oriental Insects, 33: 233-242.（有） 5. Maekawa, K., Kon, M., Araya, K., & Matsumoto, T. 2001. Phylogeny and biogeography of wood-feeding cockroaches, genus Salganea Stål (Blaberidae: Panesthiinae), in southeast Asia based on mitochondrial DNA sequences. Journal of Molecular Evolution. 53: 651-659.(电子 /纸质 ) 6. Maekawa, K., Nathan L., Rose, H. A. and Matsumoto, T. 2003. The evolution of soil-burrowing cockroaches (Blattaria: Blaberidae) from wood-burrowingancestors following an invasion of the latter fromAsia into Australia. Proc. R. Soc. Lond. B. 270: 1301–1307. (电子) 7. Maekawa, K., Kon, M., Araya, K. 2005. New species of the genus Salganea (Blattaria, Blaberidae, Panesthiinae) from Myanmar, with molecular phylogenetic analyses and notes on social structure. Entomological Science. 8:121–129 （电子/纸质） 8. Maekawa, K., Kon, M. & Nalepa, C. A. 2008. Social biology of the wood-feeding cockroach genus Salganea (Dictyoptera, Blaberidae, Panesthiinae): did ovoviviparity prevent the evolution of eusociality in the lineage? Insectes Sociaux. 55: 107-114. （电子/纸质） Nalepa, C. A and Lenz, M. 2000. The ootheca of Mastotermes darwiniensis Froggatt (Isoptera: Mastotermitidae): homology with cockroach oothecae. Proc. R. Soc. Lond. B. 267:1809-1813. (电子) 第八十八部分Mann的论文 1. Mann, D. J. 1994. “Check list of Blattidae.” Unpublished manuscript. Oxford Museum, Cambridge, England. （国内无） 第八十九部分Martin的论文 1. Martin, J. L. & Izquierdo, I. 1987. Dos nuevas formas hipogeas de Loboptera Brum sic =Brunner & W. en la isla de el hierro (Islas Canarias) (Blattaria, Blattellidae). Fragmenta Entomologica. 19 (2): 301-310. （电子 2. Martin, J. L. & Oromi, P. 1987. Tres nuevas especies hipogeas de Loboptera Brum. & W. sic (Blattaria: Blattellidae) y consideraciones sobre el medio subterraneo de Tenerife (Islas Canarias). Annales de la Societe Entomologique de France. 23 (3): 315-326. （电子 第九十部分Maschwitz的论文 1. Maschwitz, U. & Tho, Y. P. 1978. Phenols as defensive secretion in a Malayan cockroach, Archiblatta hoeveni Vollenhoven. Journal of Chemical Ecology: Official Journal of the International Society of Chemical Ecology. 4: 375-381. （电子 第九十一部分Matsumoto的论文 1. Matsumoto, T. 1987. Colony compositions of subsocial wood-feeding cockroaches Salganea taiwanensis Roth and S. esakii Roth (Blattaria: Panesthiinae). In “Chemistry and biology of social insects”. (Eder, J. & Rembold, Eds.), p. 394, Verlag J. Peperny, Munich. （国内无） 2. Matsumoto, T. 1992. Familial association, nymphal development and population density in the Australian giant burrowing cockroach, Macropanesthia rhinoceros (Blattaria: Blaberidae). Zoological Science. 9: 835-842. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 第九十一部分Mayr的论文 1. Mayr, E. 1963. Animal species and evolution. Harvard Univ. Press, Cambridge, MA. 707 pp. 2. Mayr, E. 1997. This is biology. The Science of the Living World. Harvard University Press, Cambridge, MA. 327 pp.（国内无） 第九十二部分Mckittrick的论文 1. Mckittrick, F. A. 1964. Evolutionary studies of cockroaches. Cornell Univ. Agric. Exp. Sta., N. Y. State Coll. Of Agric. Mem. 389, 197 pp., Pls. 1-64. （电子） 2. Mckittrick, F. A. & Mackerras, M. J. 1964. Phyletic relationships within the Blattidae. Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 58: 224-230. （电子 第九十三部分Milius的论文 1. Milius, S. 2001. A fly called lyaiyai and other true stories of scientific name-calling. Science. News. 159: 330-332. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 第九十四部分Miller的论文 1. Miller, H. K. & Fisk, F. W. 1971. Taxonomic implications of the comparative morphology of cockroach proventriculi.Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 64: 671-687. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 第九十五部分Mirzayans的论文 1. Mirzayans, H. 1986. Fauna of Iranian cockroaches (Orthopteroidea: Blattaria). Journal of Entomological Society of Iran. 4: 1-145 (Persian, English summary). （国内无） 第九十六部分Mizukubo的论文 1. Mizukubo, T. 1981. A revision of the genus Blattella (Blattaria: Blattellidae) of Japana. I. Terminology of the male genitalia and description of a new species from Okinawa Island. Esakia. 17: 149-159. 西北农林科技大学图书馆 (有 ) 2. Mizukubo, T. & Hirashima, Y. 1987. Homology of male genital sclerites in cockroaches (Blattaria) by means of analysis of their association patterns. Journal of the Faculty of Agriculture, Kyushu University. 31: 247-277. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 第九十七部分Morice的论文 1. Morice, F. D. 1912. Obituary, Robert Walter Campbell Shelford. The Proceedings of the Entomological Society of London. clxivclxv. p 39 ?? （国内无） Mukha , D., Wiegmann, B. M & Schal, C. 2002. Evolution and phylogenetic information content of the ribosomal DNA repeat unit in the Blattodea (Insecta). Insect biochemistry and molecular biology. 32: 951-960.(有) 第九十八部分Nalepa的论文 1. Nalepa, C. A. 1991. Ancestral transfer of symbionts between cockroaches and termites: an unlikely scenario. Proceedings of the Royal Society of London. B 246: 185-189. （国内无） 2. Nalepa, C. A. & Bandi, C. 1999. Phylogenetic status, distribution and biogeography of Cryptocercus (Dictyoptera: Cryptocercidae). Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 92: 292-302. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 3. Nalepa, C. A. & Bandi, C. 2000. Characterizing the ancestors: Paedomorphosis and termite evolution. In Abe, T., Bignell, D. E. & Higashi, M. (Eds.): Termites: Evolution, Sociality, Symbiosis, Ecology, Chapter 3, pp. 53-75, Academic Pun., Dordrecht. （国内无） 4. Nalepa, C. A., Byers, G. W., Bandi, C. & Sironi, M. 1997. Description of Cryptocercus clevelandi (Dictyoptera: Cryptocercidae) from the Northwestern United States, molecular analysis of bacterial symbionts in its fat body, and notes on biology, distribution and biogeography. Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 90(4): 416-423. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 5. Nalepa, C. A. & Lenz, M. 2000. The ootheca of Mastotermes darwiniensis Froggatt (Isoptera: Mastotermitidae): homology with cockroach oothecae. Proceedings of the Royal Society of London, B. 267: 1809-1813.（电子 /纸质） 6. Nalepa , C.A. , L. Li, W. Lu and J. Lazell. 2001. Rediscovery of the wood-eating cockroach Cryptocercus primarius (Dictyoptera: Cryptocercidae) in China, with notes on ecology and distribution. Acta zootaxonomica Sinica. 26:184-190. (有 ) 7. Nalepa, C. A. & Luykx, P., Klass, K.-D. & Deitz, L. L. 2002. Distribution of karyotypes of the Cryptocerus punctulatus species complex (Dictyoptera: Cryptocercidae) in the southern Appalacians: relation to habitat and history. Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 95(3): 276-287. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 (电子 /纸质 ) 第九十九部分Nel的论文 1. Nel, R. I. 1929. Studies on the development of the genitalia and the genital ducts in insects. Quarterly Journal of Microscopical Science. 73: 25-88. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 第一百部分Niklasson的论文 1. Niklasson, M. & Parker, JR., E. D. 1994. Fitness variation in an invading parthenogenetic cockroach. Oikos. 71: 47-54. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 2. Niklasson, M. & Parker, JR., E. D. 1996. Human commensalisms in relation to geographic parthenogenesis and colonizing/invading ability. Journal of evolutionary biology. 9: 1027-1028. （国内无） 第一百零一部分Paris的论文 1. Paris, M. 1993 (1994). Catalogo de tipos de ortopteroides (Insecta) de Ignacio Bolivar, l. Blattaria, Mantodea, Phasmoptera y Orthoptera (Stenopelmatiodiea, Rhaphidophoroidea, Tettigonioidea, Grylloidea, Tetrigoidea). Eos Rev. Espanola Entomol. 69: 143-264. （国内无） 第一百零二部分Parker的论文 1. Parker, E. D., JR. 1984. Reaction norms of development rate among diploid clones of the parthenogenetic cockroach Pycnoscelus surinamensis. Evolution. 38: 1186-1193. （国内无） 2. Parker, E. D., JR. & Niklasson, M. 1995. Desiccation resistance among clones in the invading parthenogenetic cockroach, Phycnoscelus surinamensis: a search for the general-purpose genotype. Journal of evolutionary biology. 8: 331-337. （国内无） 3. Parker, E. D., Selander, R. K., Hudson, R. O. & Lester, L. J. 1977. Genetic diversity in colonizing parthenogenetic cockroaches. Evolution. 31: 836-842. （国内无） 第一百零三部分Pearse的论文 1. Pearse, J. S. 1998. We are sponges: Phylogenetic systematics is getting a tad silly. Integrative Biology. 1(6): 231-233.（国内无） 第一百零四部分Peck的论文 1. Peck, S. B. & Roth, L. M. 1992. Cockroaches of the Galapagos Islands, Ecuador, with descriptions of three new species (Insecta: Blattodea). Canadian Journal of Zoology. 70: 2202-2217. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 第一百零五部分Pellens的论文 1. Pellens, R. & Grandcolas, P. 2002. Are successful colonizers necessarily invasive species? The case of the so-called invading parthenpgenetic cockroach. Pycnoscelus surinamensis, in the Brazilian Atlantic forest. Revue d’Ecologie (Terre et Vie) (in press). （国内无） 2. Pellens, R., Grandcolas, P., & Domingos da Silva-neto, I. 2002a. A new and independently evolved case of xylophagy and the presence of intestinal flagellates in the cockroach Parasphaeria boleiriana (Dictyoptera, Blaberidae, Zetoborinae) from the remnants of the Brazilian Atlantic forest. Canadian Journal of Zoology. 80: 350-359. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆( 第一百零六部分Pérez的论文 1. Pérez, J. Ramirez-Pérez, 1992. Revision del género Hormetica Burmeister. 1838 (Blattoidea, Dictyoptera) con descripcion de dos especies nuevas de Venezuela. Bol. Direccion de Malariologia y Saneamiento Ambiental. 32(1-4): 43-49. （国内无） 第一百零七部分Phillips的论文 1. Phillips, M. E. 1950. James A. G. Rehn completes fifty years of research. Entomological News. 61: 85-88. 中国科学院动物研究所图书信息与学会部 第一百零八部分Plattner的论文 1. Plattner, H., Salpeter, M., Carrel, J. E. & Eisner, T. 1972. Struktur und Funktion des Drüsenepithels der postabdominalen Tergite von Blatta orientalis. Z. Zellforsch. 125: 45-87. （国内无） 第一百零九部分Poinar的论文 1. Poinar, G. O. JR. 1992. Life in amber. Stanford University Press, Stanford. （国内无） 第一百一十部分Powell的论文 1. Powell, P. K. & Robinson, W. H. 1980. Descriptions and key to the first instar nymphs of five Periplaneta species (Dictyoptera: Blattidae). Proceedings of the Entomological Society of Washington. 82: 212-228. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 第一百一十一部分Pratt的论文 1. Pratt, H. D. 1955. Cockroach identification…with CDC Pictorial Key. Pest Control, May: 9-12. 中国农业科学院农业信息研究所 ( 2. Pratt, H. D. & Stojanovitch, C. J. 1962. Cockroaches: Key to some common species found in the United States. U. S. Dept. Health, Education and Walfare, Communicable Disease Center, Training Branch, Atlanta, Georgia. pp. 57-62. （国内无） Predel, R. & Roth, S. 2007. Neuropeptide Evolution and the Analysis of Phylogenetic Relationships in Blattaria (Hexapoda).Arthropod Systematics & Phylogeny. 65: 3-6.(电子 /纸质 ) 第一百一十二部分Pruna的论文 1. Pruna, P. M. 1974. Les especies cubanas de género Plectoptera Saussure (Blattariae; Anaplectidae). Poeyana. 124: 1-23. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 第一百一十三部分Ramirez-Pérez的论文 1. Ramirez-Pérez, J. 1993. Revision del genero Euphyllodromia Shelford. 1908 (Blattoidea, Dictyoptera) en Venezuela, con descripcion de tres especies nuevas. Boletin de la Direcion de Malariologia y San Saneamiento Ambiental. 33: 1-10. (Spanish, English summary). （国内无） 第一百一十四部分Rehn的论文 1. Rehn, J. A. G. 1909. A contribution to the knowledge of the Orthoptera of Sumatra. Bulletin American Museum of Natural History. 26: 177-196.（有） 2. Rehn, J. A. G. 1915. Obituary, Carly, Brunner von Wattenwyl. Entomological. News. 26: 285-288. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 3. Rehn, J. A. G. 1916. Brazilian Orthoptera. Transactions of the American Entomological Society. 42. 222-306.(有) 4. Rehn, J. A. G. 1926. Zoological Results of the Swedish Expedition to Central Africa 1921. Insecta. 18. Blattidae. Arkiv för Zoologi. 18: (1-23).（有） 5. Rehn, J. A. G. & Hebard, M. 1927. The Orthoptera of the West Indies. Number 1. Blattidae. Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History. 54: 1-320. （有） 6. Rehn, J. A. G. 1933. African and Malagasy Blattidae (Orthoptera). 84: 405-511. （有） 7. Rehn, J. A. G. 1940. A new species of Blattidae (Orthoptera) from Brazil. Notulae Naturae. 58: 1-6. （国内无） 8. Rehn, J. A. G. 1948. Morgan Hebard (1887-1946). Entomological News. 59: 57-69. 中国科学院动物研究所图书信息与学会部 9. Rehn, J. A. G. 1950. A key to the Genera of North American Blattaria, Including Estabalished Adventives. Entomological News. 50: 64-67. （有） 10. Rehn, J. W. H. 1951. Classification of the Blattaria as indicated by their wings (Orthoptera). Mem. Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 14, 134 pp. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 第一百一十五部分Roach的论文 1. Roach, A. M. E. & Rentz, D. C. F. 1998. Blattodea, pp. 21-162, in Houston, W. W. K. & Wells, A. (eds) Zoological Catalogue of Australia.. Vol. 23. Archaeognatha, Zygentoma, Blattodea, Isoptera, Mantodea, Dermaptera, Phasmatodea, Embioptera, Zoraptera. Melbourne: CSIRO Publishing, Australia. （国内无） 第一百一十六部分Rocha e Silva的论文 1. Rocha e Silva, I. 1965. Novas ocorrências de Blattaria no Brasil e descriçao de três espécies novas (Orth. Blattoidea). Bol. D. Mus. Para. Emílio Goeldi. Zool. 57: 1-11, Figs. 1-12. （国内无） 2. Rocha e Silva, I. 1979. Notas sobre o gênero Hormetica Burmeister, 1838, com descriçao de duas espécies brasileiras novas (Blattaria, Dictyoptera). Revista Brasileira de Entomologia. 39(2): 383-392. （国内无） 3. Rocha e Silva, I. 1984. Revisao do genera Euphyllodromia Shelford, 1908 (Blattellidae: Blattodea: Dictyoptera). Revista Brasileira de Entomologia. 28(1): 65-85. （国内无） 4. Rocha e Silva, I. 1987. Blattaria da Amazonia- duas espécies novas de Hormetica Burmeister, 1838 (Blaberidae: Blattodea; Dictyoptera). Boletim do Museu Nacional. Zoologia. 313: 1-8. （国内无） 5. Rocha e Silva, I. & Aguiar, G. M. 1977. Familia Blaberidae da localidade Sinop, Estado de Mato Grosso, Brasil (Dictyoptera). Bol. d. Mus. Para. Emílio Goeldi, Zool. 88: 1-30. （国内无） 6. Rocha e Silva, I. & Aguiar, G. M. 1978a. Blattaria da Amazônia: algunos Nyctiborinae de Sinop, estado de Mato Grosso, Brasil (Dictyoptera). Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 38(2): 407-414. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 7. Rocha e Silva, I. & Aguiar, G. M. 1978b. Sobre algunas espécies de Epilampra Burmeister, 1838 da Amazônia (Dictyoptera, Blattaria). Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 38(3): 653-658. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 8. Rocha e Silva, I. & Jurberg, J. 1978. Uma nova espécie do gênero Poeciloderrhis Stål, 1874, da Serra does Orgaos, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil (Blattaria, Dictyoptera). Revista Brasileira de Biologia. 38(1): 91-97. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆( 9. Rocha e Silva, I. & Vasconcelos, S. M. 1984. Sobre alguns Blattodea do municipio de araras no estado de Sao Paulo (Dictyoptera). Revista Brasileira de Entomologia. 28(4): 389-396. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 10. Rocha e Silva, I. & Vasconcelos, S. M. 1987. Nova contribuiçao as conhecimento da fauna de Blattaria (Dictyoptera) do Alto da Mosela Petropolis, R J., Brasil, con descricao de tres especies novas. Boletim do Museu Nacional. Zoologia. 312: 1-19. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 第一百一十七部分Rohdendorf的论文 1. Rohdendorf, B. B. 1991. Fundamentals of Paleontology. Vol. 9. Arthropoda, Tracheata, Chelicerata. Smithsonian Institution & the National Science Foundation, Washington, D. C. 894 pp. （国内无） 第一百一十八部分Ross的论文 1. Ross, A. J. & Jarzembowski, E. A. 1993. Arthropoda (Hexapoda; Insecta). In: The fossil record 2. M. J. Benton, ed. Chapman & Hall, London. pp. 363-427. （国内无） 2. Ross, M. H. 1988. Cytological studies of Blattella germanica and Blattella asahinai. I. A possible genetic basis of interspecific divergence. Genome. 30: 812-819. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 3. Ross, L. M. 1992. Hybridization studies of Blattella germanica and Blattella asahinai (Dictyoptera: Blattellidae): dependence of a morphological and a behavioral trait on the species of the X chromosome. Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 85: 348-354. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 4. Ross, L. M. 1993. Hybridization studies on Blattella germanica and B. asahinai (Dictyoptera: Blattellidae): species divergence and a possible influence of a major chromosome mutation. Genome. 36: 278-288. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 第一百一十九部分Rugg的论文 1. Rugg, D. & Rose, H. A. 1984a. Reproductive biology of some Australian cockroaches (Blattodea: Blaberidae). Journal of the Australian Entomological Society. 23: 113-117. 中国农业大学图书馆 2. Rugg, D. & Rose, H. A. 1984b. The taxonomique significance of reproductive behaviour in some Australian cockroaches (Blattodea: Blaberidae). Journal of the Australian Entomological Society. 23: 118. 中国农业大学图书馆 3. Rugg, D. & Rose, H. A. 1991. Biology of Macropanesthia rhinoceros Saussure (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae). Annals of the Entomological Society of America. 84: 575-582. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 第一百二十部分的Saussure论文 1. Saussure, H. DE. 1864. Mémoires pour server à l’histoire naturelle du Mexique, des Antilles et des Etats Unies. IIIme et IV me livraisons: Orthoptères Blattides. Genève & Paris. （国内无） 2. Saussure, H. DE. 1895a. Revision de la tribu Panesthiens et de celle de Epilampriens. Revue Suisse de Zoologie. 3: 1-58.（有）此处有错误。 3. Saussure, H. DE. 1895b. Revision de la tribu Panesthiens et de celle de Epilampriens. Revue Suisse de Zoologie. 3: 297-366. （有） 第一百二十一部分Schal的论文 1. Schal, C., Fraser, J. & Bell, W. J. 1982. Disturbance stridulation and chemical defence in nymphs of the tropical cockroachMegaloblatta blaberoides. Journal of Insect Pathology. 28 (6): 541-552. （国内无） 2. Schal, C., Gautier, J. Y. & Bell, W. J. 1984. Behavioural ecology of cockroaches. Biological Review. 59: 209-254.(电子/纸质 ) 第一百二十二部分Schneider的论文 1. Schneider, J. 1977. Zur Variabilität der Flügel paläozoischer Blattodea. Teil I. Freiberger Forschungshefte. C. 326: 87-105. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 2. Schneider, J. 1978a. Ibidem. TeilⅡ. Freiberger Forschungshefte. C. 334: 21-39. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 3. Schneider, J. 1978b. Zur Taxonomie und Biostratigraphie de Blattodea (Insecta) des Karbon und Perm der DDR.Freiberger Forschungshefte . C. 340: 1-152.中国科学院国家科学图书馆 4. Schneider, J. 1983. Die Blattodea (Insecta) des Paläozoikums. Teil 1. Systematik, Okologie und Biostratigraphie.Freiberger Forschungshefte . C. 382: 106-145. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 5. Schneider, J. 1984. Die Blattodea (Insecta) des Paläozoikums. Teil 2. Morphogenese der Flügelstrukturen und Phylogenie. Freiberger Forschungshefte . C. 391: 1-34. 中国地质图书馆 第一百二十三部分Scudder的论文 1. Scudder, S. H. 1862. Materials for a monograph of North American Orthoptera. Boston Journal of Natural History. 7: 409-480. （国内无） 2. Scudder, S. H. 1879. III. Paleozoic cockroaches: A complete revision of the species of both worlds, with an essay towards their classification. Memoirs of the Boston Society of Natural History. 3: 23-133. （国内无） 3. Scudder, S. H. 1886. The cockroach of the past. Pp. 205-220 in Miall, L. C. & Denny. The structure and life history of the cockroach (Periplaneta orientalis). Lovell Reeve and Co. London. （国内无） 4. Séin, F. JR. 1923. Cucarachas. Puerto Rico Insular Exp. Stat. Circ. No. 64, 12 pp. （国内无） 第一百二十四部分Sergeev的论文 1. Sergeev, M. G. 1984. A new genus of cockroaches of subfamily Panesthiinae (Blattariae, Blaberidae) from Vietnam. Zoologicheskii Zhurnal. 63: 1896- 1899. （国内无） 第一百二十五部分Shaw的论文 1. Shaw, E. 1922. Descriptions of new Australasian Blattidae with a note on the blattid coax. Proceedings of the Linnean Society of New South Wales. 47: 223-231. 中国科学院植物研究所图书馆 ( 2. Shaw, E. 1925. New genera and species (mostly Australian) of Blattidae, with notes, and some remarks on Tepper’s types. Proceedings of the Linnean Society of New South Wales. 50: 171-213. 中国科学院植物研究所图书馆 ( 第一百二十六部分Shelford的论文 1. Shelford, R. 1906. Studies of the Blattidae. Transactions of the Entomological Society of London. 231-278.（有） 2. Shelford, R. 1907. On some new Species of Blattidae in the Oxford and Paris Museums. Annals and Magazine of Natural History. 19: 25-49. （有） 3. Shelford, R. 1907a. Studies of the Blattidae. V. The types of Blattidae description by Francis Walker, and now in the Hope Museum, Oxford. Transactions of the Entomological Society of London. 487-519.（有） 4. Shelford, R. 1908. New species of Blattidae in the collection of the Deutsche Entomologische National-Museum. (Orthoptera). Deutsche Entomologische Zeitschrift. 115-131. （有） 5. Shelford, R. 1908a. Genera Insectorum. Fasc. 73. Orthoptera: Blattidae:Phyllodromiinae. 1-29. （有） 6. Shelford, R. 1908b. Genera Insectorum. Fasc. 74. Orthoptera: Blattidae:Nyctiborinae. 1-5. （有） 7. Shelford, R. 1908c. Studies of the Blattidae. VIII. The Blattidae description by Linnaeus, de Geer and Thunberg.Transactions of the Entomological Society of London. 455-470. （有） 8. Shelford, R. 1909. Descriptions of some new genera and species of Blattidae. (Orth.). Deutsche Entomologiche Zeitschrift. 611-624. （有） 9. Shelford, R. 1910c. Genera Insectorum. Fasc. 109. Orthoptera: Blattidae: Blattinae. 1-27. （有） 10. Shelford, R. 1910d. Genera Insectorum. Fasc. 101. Orthoptera: Blattidae: Epilamprinae. 1-21. （有） 11. Shelford, R. 1910a. On a collection of Blattidae preserved in amber, from Prussia. Zoological Journal of the LinneanSociety. 30: 336-355. （国内无） 12. Shelford, R. 1910b. Blattidea. –In: Sjöostedt, Wissenschaftliche Ergebnisse der Schwedischen Zoologischen Expedition nach dem umgebenden Masaisteppen Deutsch-Ostafrika, 1905-1906, unter Leitungen von…Y. Sjöstedt. 3 (17. Orthoptera). –pp. 13-48. Stockholm. （国内无） 13. Shelford, R. 1911. Descriptions of some new species of Blattidae. Annals and Magazine of Natural History. 8: 1-13. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 14. Shelford, R. 1912a. Some new species of Blattidae in the Zoological Museum, Imperial Academy of Sciences, St. Petersburg. Annuaire du Musee Zoologique de l'Academie Imperiale des Sciences de St.Petersbourg. 17: 56-60. 中国科学院上海生命科学信息中心 15. Shelford, R. 1912b. Studies of the Blattidae. A revision of the genus Theganopteryx, Br. Together with remarks on some species of Hemithyrsocera, Sauss. Transactions of the Entomological Society of London. IV: 643-661. （国内无） 第一百二十七部分Shtakel’berg的论文 1. Shtakel’berg, A. A. & Bey-Byenko, I. G. 1972. In memory of Grigoriy Yakolevich Bey-Biyenko. Entomologica review. (translation of Entomologicheskoe Obozrenie). 51: 25: 1-10. （国内无） 第一百二十八部分Sreng的论文 1. Sreng, L. 1984. Morphology of the sternal and tergal glands producing the sexual pheromones and the aphrodisiacs among the cockroaches of the subfamily Oxyhaloinae. Journal of Morphology 182: 279-294. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 2. Sreng, L. 1992. The evolution of cockroach mating behaviors correlated with sex pheromone glands. In Billen, J. (ed.). “Biology and Evolution of Social Insects”, Leuven University Press, Leuven, Belgium, pp. 223-226. （国内无） 3. Sreng, L. 1993. Cockroach mating behaviours , sex pheromones, and abdominal glands (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae). Journal of insect behavior. 6: 715-735. 中国农业科学院农业信息研究所 第一百二十九部分Stay的论文 1. Stay, B. & Gelperin, A. 1966. Physiological basis of oviposition behaviour in the false ovoviviparous cockroach,Pycnoscelus surinamensis (L.). Journal of Insect Physiology. 12: 1217-1226. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 2. Stay, B. King, A. Roth, L. M. 1960. Calcium oxalate in the oothecae of cockroaches. Annals of the Entomological Society of America 53: 79-86. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 第一百三十部分Stephen的论文 1. Stephen, W. P. 1973. Biochemical systematics and the higher categories. Canadian Entomologist. 105: 1223-1233. （国内无） 2. Stephen, W. P. & Cheldeln, I. R. 1970. Â-Glycerophosphate dehydrogenase in the American cockroach, and its use as a phonetic tool in cockroaches. Comparative Biochemistry and Physiology. 37: 361-373. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 第一百三十一部分Takahashi的论文 1. Takahashi, S. & Kitamura, C. 1972. Occurrence of phenols in the ventral glands of the American cockroach, Periplaneta Americana (L.) (Orthoptera: Blattidae). Applied Entomology and Zoology. 7: 199-206. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆( 第一百三十二部分Tartivita的论文 1. Tartivita, K. Jackson, L. L. 1970. Cuticular lipids of insects. I. Hydrocarbons of Leucophaea maderae and Blatta orientalis. Lipids. 5: 35-37. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 第一百三十三部分Thorne的论文 1. Thorne, B. L. 1990. A case for ancestral transfer of symbionts between cockroaches and termites. Proceedings of the Royal Society of London. B. 241: 37-41. （国内无） 2. Thorne, B. L. 1991. Ancestral transfer of symbionts between cockroaches and termites. Proceedings of the Royal Society of London. B. 246: 191-195. （国内无） 3. Thorne, B. L. & Carpenter, J. M. 1992. Phylogeny of the Dictyoptera. Systematic Entomology. 17: 253-268. (有) 第一百三十四部分Torre-Bueno的论文 1. Torre-Bueno, J. R. de la, 1989. A glossary of entomology. evised edition compiled by S. W. Nichols. New York Entomological Society and American Museum of Natural History. 840 pp. （国内无） 第一百三十五部分Uma Narasimham的论文 1. Uma Narasimham, A. & Sankaran, 1980. On some diagnostic characters of the oothecae of six common cockroaches (Blattidae). Systematic Entomology. 5: 105-107. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 第一百三十六部分Van Herrewege的论文 1. Van Herrewege, C. 1973a. Contribution à l’étude des Blattaria de la faune malgache. I. Princisia, gen. nov. voisin deGromphadorhina Brunner v. W. Description d’une espèce nouvelle. Bulletin Mensuel de la Societe Linneenne de Lyon, 42e année: 262-267. 中国科学技术信息所信息服务中心 ( 2. Van Herrewege, C. 1973b. Contribution à l’étude des Blattaria de la faune malgache. II. Description de huit espèces nouvelles appurtenant aux genres Gromphadorhina Brunner v. W. et Elliptorhina gen nov. Bulletin Mensuel de la Societe Linneenne de Lyon, 42e année, n o special: 75-103. 中国科学技术信息所信息服务中心 3. Ven Herrewege, C. 1975. Contribution à l’étude des Blattaria de la faune malgache. III. Genre Heminauphoeta Saussure et description de trios espàces nouvelles de Brachynauphoeta gen. nov. Bulletin Mensuel de la Societe Linneenne de Lyon, 44e année, n o 3: 82-94. 中国科学技术信息所信息服务中心 ( 4. Ven Herrewege, C. & Van Waerebeke, D. 1975. Contribution à l’étude des Blattaria de la faune malgache. IV. Observations et notes synonymiques sur Hedaia angulata (Saussure), n. comb. Bulletin Mensuel de la Societe Linneenne de Lyon, 44e année, n o 4: 118-123. 中国科学技术信息所信息服务中心 ( 第一百三十七部分Vawter的论文 1. Vawter, L. 1991. Evolution of blattoid insects and of the small subunit ribosomal RNA gene. Ph. D. thesis, The University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, 163 pp. （国内无） 第一百三十八部分Vickery的论文 1. Vickery, V. R. & Kevan, D. K. McE. 1983. A monograph of the orthopteroid insects of Canada and adjacent regions. Lyman Ent, Mus. Res. Lab. Mem. 13 (1): i-xxii, 1-679. （国内无） 2. Vickery, V. R. & Kevan, D. K. McE. 1986. The insects and arachnids of Canada. Part 14. The grasshoppers, crickets, and related insects of Canada and adjacent regions. Ulonata: Dermaptera, Cheleutoptera, Notoptera, Dictuoptera, Grylloptera and Orthoptera. Biosys. Res. Inst. Ottawa, Ontario. Publ. 1777 (1985), 981 pp. （国内无） 第一百三十九部分Vishniakova的论文 1. Vishniakova, V. N. 1968. Mesozoic blattids with external ovipositors and details of their reproduction. In: Jurassic insects of Karatau; Ed. B. B. Rohdendorf. Akademiya Naukk SSSR, Ordelenie Obschei Biolgii, Moscow. pp. 55-86. （国内无） 第一百四十部分Virsansky的论文 1. Vrsansky, P. 1997. Pinablattella gen. nov. –the most ancient genus of the family Blattellidae (Blattodea) from the lower Cretaceous of Siberia. Entomological problems. 28 (1): 67-79. （国内无） 2. Vrsansky, P. 2004. Cretaceous Gondwanian Cockroaches (Insecta: Blattaria). Entomological problems. 34: 49-54.(电子/纸质 ) 3. Vrsansky, P. 2005. Lower Cretaceous Cockroaches and mantids (Insecta: Blattaria, Mantodea) from the Sharin-Gol in Mongoia. Entomological problems. 35: 163-167.( 有 ) 第一百四十一部分Walker的论文 1. Walker, J. A. Rugg, D. & Rose, H. A. 1994. Nine new species of Geoscapheinae (Blattodea: Blaberidae) from Australia. Memoirs of the Queensland Museum. 35: 263-284.（电子 /纸质） 第一百四十二部分Wallbank的论文 1. Wallbank, B. E. & Waterhouse, D. F. 1970. The defensive secretions of Polyzosteria and related cockroaches. Journal of Insect Pathology. 16: 2081-2096. （国内无） 第一百四十三部分Wheeler的论文 1. Wheeler, W. M. 1939. The dry rot in academic biology. Chapter VI in ‘Essays in Philosophical Biology’. Harvard University Press: Cambridge, MA, U.S.A. 261 pp. （国内无） 第一百四十四部分Wilson的论文 1. Wilson, E. O. 1989. The coming pluralization of biology and the stewardship of systematics. BioScience. 39: 242-245.（国内无） 第一百四十五部分Wootton的论文 1. Wootton, R. J. 1981. Palaeozoic insects. Annual Review of Entomology. 26: 319-344. 中国科学院国家科学图书馆 ( 第一百四十六部分Zompro的论文 1. Zompro, O. & Fritzsche, I. 1999. Lucihormetica fenestrata n. gen. n. sp. the first record of luminescence in an orthopteroid insect (Dictyoptera, Blaberidae: Blaberinae: Brachycolini). Amazonina. 15 (3-4): 211-219. （国内无） 补充部分： 1. 1. Caudell, A. N. 1915. Rhabdoblatta Brunneonigra, A new cockroach from China. Proceedings Entomological Society of Washington. 17: 94-95 (有 ) 2. Caudell. 1927. Order Orthoptera Family Blattidae. Proceedings of the national museum. 71: 4-15. (有) 3. Ectobius Stephens. 1915. Sub-order II. Blattodae (Cockroaches.) p73 （有） 4. Jimmerman, E. C. 1948. Subclass Pterygota (Brauer) Lang, 1889. Insects of Hawaii. 2: 73-101. （有） 5. Kevan, K. M. 1953. The identity of Ectobius Pallens Stephens, 1835, (Dictyoptera: Blattodiea). The Entomologist. 86: 169-171. （有） 6. Lubomir Vidlicka, Peter Vrsansky and Dmitrij E. Shcherbakov. 2003. Two new troglobitic cockroach species of the genus Spelaeoblatta (Blattaria: Nocticolidae) from North Thailand. Journal of Natural History. 37: 107-114.（有） 7. Monica Niklasson and Parker, E. D. 1994. Fitness variation in an invading parthenogenetic cockroach. Oikos.71: 47-54.（有） 8. Shiraki, T. 1931. Orthoptera of the Japanese Empire. II. Blattidae. Insecta Mattsumarana. 4: 171-209. （有） 9. Stål, C. 1877. Orthoptera nova ex Insulis Philippinis descripsit. Öfvorsigt af Kongl. Votenakapa-Akademiens Förhandlingar. 10: 33-37. （有） 10. Tepper, J.G.O. 1893. The Blattariae of Australia and Polynesia. Transactions of the Royal Society of South Australia. 17: 25–126（有） 11. Shiraki, T. 1908. Nene Blattiden und Forficuliden Japans. Transactions of the Sapporo Natural History Society. 2: 103-111. （有） 12. Bolivar, I. 1924. XLV. Orthoptera Dictyoptera (Blattidae and Mantidae), and supplement to Gryllidae, of the Seychelles and adjacent islands. Annals and Magazine of Natural History. 13: 313-359. （有） 13. Fukui, M & Takahashi, S. 1991. The Possibility of Sex and Nymph Discrimination by the Male Cockroach,Nauphoeta cinerea. Journal of Ethology. 9: 57-66. （有） 14. 市川显彦. 1987. 大阪附近的蟑螂类 . Nature study. 33: 31-34.